Forfeit Fairytales
by xXxCyanidexKissesxXx
Summary: Captured, Kagome finds herself a slave of childhood friend, Inuyasha. Unrecognized by him and unable to reveal her identity, Kagome must find a way to survive affections from all corners of the mansion while watching Inuyasha love someone else... XInuKagX
1. Up In Flames

**Childhood Memories**

_"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" I exclaim holding up the diamond necklace so it glints in the sunlight. Inuyasha blushes, his white hair partially hiding his face. I can hear Sango making happy noises on the other side of the tree, looks like I'm not the only one being treated._

_ "Do you really like it, Kagome?"_

_ "Of course!" I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "Thank you so much!"_

_ "You're welcome." He hugs me back for a moment then lets me go so I can investigate what Miroku has gotten Sango._

_ "Miroku, thank you!" She's giggling, a squirming St. Bernard puppy trying to get away from her. I let out a squeal and bury my hands in its fur._

_ We fuss over the puppy, allowing the boys time to discuss our reactions, neither of them got exactly what they had hoped for; their first kiss. But apparently hugs are almost as good._

*-*

"Sango are you ready or what?" I ask impatiently, pulling on my hair in anticipation.

"Almost." She emerges from the bathroom in an identical outfit as me, except whereas my tank top is green and black hers is pink and black. It's obvious we're both nervous. Today's the last day of school- forever. Plus we're going to see the Great Tree where she, I and two other- unnamed people met.

I don't really want to go, but it's for Sangos sake I am. Sango, who loved Miroku who loved Kagura who loved Sesshomaru. Huh, complicated.

I'll see Inuyasha today, for the last time. The thought makes my stomach ball up into a knot, but not because I'll miss him. Just the thought of his name sickens me. The way he's treated Sango and me these past years, with his foul temper not to mention that bitch of a girlfriend, Kikyo, egging him on. Sometimes I wonder if things would be different if he knew who I was. I don't have to courage to find out.

"Well, come on then! Let's go!" I prod, pushing Sango towards the door.

"Be good, Goober!" She yells to the dog who's sleeping on the couch, tongue hanging from his mouth. He doesn't acknowledge her, just keeps dreaming his doggy dreams. Sango rolls her eyes.

"Lazy dog." We step out into the warm air, a breeze blowing our hair back.

"You know, thanks to your slowness we're probably going to be late."

"So what? Like they're going to punish us on our last day." I only smile, not being able to think of a retort.

We finally get to school and begin classes. Everything goes great, no homework, just discussions of our lives beyond high school, lives we're about to live- until I get to the class I share with Kikyo and Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure that just because this our 'last day' together they're not going to treat me, or well, anybody else any differently. We're all lesbians and posers to them. But since I, for some unknown reason, look like Kikyo they've taken a certain liking to picking on me more than others.

I'm so special I have a designated nickname "Lesbian girl", I'm not, obviously- but when you only have on friend, and it's a girl- well, people start making assumptions. I sit down on the other side of the room, hoping they don't notice me. They do.

"Oh! Miss Lesbian Girl! I have to say goodbye to you!" Kikyo laughs, standing up to come over by me. "Inuyasha, take a picture! I've never gotten my picture taken with a lesbian before- and this might be my last chance!" My face reddens as she wraps a delicate arm around my shoulder and poses. I want to throw up.

"Hold still." Inuyasha is bending over, focusing the lens on Kikyo's grinning face.

"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the office." I push Kikyo away from me and glance at Inuyasha, he's staring at me in shock.

"Kagz?" I turn and hurry down to the office, worried. What could they possibly want from me on the last day of school?

I push open the door and wait for an explanation. Everybody's just staring at me, wide-eyed and pale.

"Kagome- the police just called- erm, we're so sorry." I look at them all quizzically then turn on my heels and hurry out to the car. What's going on?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's running out after me into the parking lot. I don't say anything, just hop in my car, lock the doors and peel out, heading for home.

*-*

The scene waiting for me has crawled out of my nightmares. Cops and firefighters everywhere, my home, my shrine- up in flames.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Um, yes, I am. What happened?" He's staring at me oddly.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I'm starting to get lightheaded- I'm forgetting something. I know it. Then it hits me, like a slap in the face. "SOUTA, MOM!" I run for the house before I know what I'm doing. Men hold me back. "LET ME GO! THEY'RE IN THERE! LET ME GET THEM! PLEASE!" I'm fighting against metal bars, no muscles give to my thrashing. "PLEASE!" Tears roll down my cheeks. "They're all I have left."

*-*

Nothing survived the fire. Not the house, not the photographs- not mom or Souta. But I got away. Barely breathing.


	2. Caught In Chaos

Sango holds me as i sob and tremble uncontrollably.

"It's all gone." I whisper, tears running down my cheeks in cold rivulets.

"I'm here for you Kagz." She tells me, stroking my hair. The hospital smells like pine sol. I want to go home and sleep for an eternity. But here we sit, waiting for the deaths of- of Souta and mother to be confirmed. When the doctor comes out in his crisp white scrubs he doesn't have to say a word, i already know. The greatest fear in my life has taken play.

"No." I whimper, clutching Sango for support. "Souta... Mom..." I moan in agony, clawing at my chest. I bury my face in my hands to hide the emotion that's threatening to explode all over this clean, germ-free lobby.

"Kagome, it's going to be alright. We're going to get through this." I shake my head just before everything fades to gray.

*-*

I wake up, finding myself in Sangos bed. I sit up, looking around, bracing myself for the pain to hit me. It does so hard and new that i fall back down onto the flannel sheets, covering my face.

Unsure of what i'm doing, unsure of where i'm going to stagger out of bed, slipping on a pair of extra shoes from the closet. Sango's nowhere in sight. I make my was steathily through her kitchen and out the door undetected. Running to my car, which surprisingly is parked in her driveway, i jump and start it. Peeling out of the driveway and down the highway i drive before pulling into the bank and going through the drivethrough.

"Hi, what can i do for you today?" The nice receptionist lady asks.

"Yes, hi, i'd like to close my banking account." She looks at me strangely. "I'm moving." i explain patiently.

"Okay, i just have some forms you need to sign." She sends them through me via air whooshy thing. I scrawl my name in with the borrowed pen she sent through then send them back.

"Okay thank you so much. It was great doing business with you, Kagome." She smiles and sends the thing back through with my accounts balance in it. I take it out then shove the capsule back in the box and drive out, counting the money hastily; $654.93. I smile and step on the gas, the sound of the engine drowning out all of my thoughts.

*-*

I've been driving for two days, stopping only for gas and water, sparing no thought to food. But now, now i'm getting a little light headed and hungry. I scan the side of the road for anything resembling a gas station. To my luck i find one, albeit it doesn't look like the safest place to stop, but what can i say, i'm starving. I pull in and hurry to the door. The cash register man just smiles at me, black teeth threatening to fall out of his gums. I wince and check out the snack food- figures. I grab a pack of cookies and a water bottle from the fridge and head over to him, it'll tide me over until i find a suitable restraunt, then i'll start my journey back home... I'm gunna need a map.

"Hey yung'un."

"Hi." I smile politely at him, pretending his gravelly voice didn't send shivers up my spine.

"How're you doing today?" He completely ignores the cookies and water, i wonder if i should just walk out with them to get away from him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Kind of in a hurry though." My voice is growing an uneasy edge to it.

"Oh? So sorry." he rings it up and keeps smiling that toothless smile at me.

"$3.21." I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Thanks so much." I head for the door.

"No wait a second- where do you think you're going?" I stop and face him, my heart racing in my chest.

"To my car."

"No you aint." He growls, lunging over the counter and grabbing my arm, ripping me over the wood to him. I dig my heel into flesh and cry out. "Don't fight miss, it'll only make this worse."

"Let me go!" I struggle, but i don't have much energy left in me after the drive. I consider ripping the cookies open dramatically and shoving them in my mouth in hopes of them making me turn into the Hulk. But i contain myself. "What do you want? I'll give you my money!"

"No, no. We're not allowed to take valuable possessions from the prisoners. You'll get you're money and jewelery back when we ship you out. Now c'mon miss, don't fight." I growl and scratch at his arms, noticing that scars similar to the ones i'm making already mar his flesh.

"Let me go!" He grunts and pushes me into a back room where's there's a flight of stairs reaching into darkness. I scream. "Please don't do this!"

"Darling, stop it now." We reach the bottom and i gape in horror. Rows and rows of cages lined with screaming, crying girls are before me.

"No!" I grab at the walls as he drags me towards one. I'm locked behind iron. "No..."

"Ka-Kagome!" I turn my head to the left in shock. Sango's staring at me, dirt smeared across her face.

"What are you doing here?" I cry grabbing at the bars of her cage, for once i'm not happy to see her.

"Some guys- i don't know. I was searching all over town for you, it was late- some guys attacked me and brought me here."

"This is my fault..."

"No, it's okay Kagz. At least we're together." I shake my head and let the tears drip onto the dirt floor.

"It's not okay."

"Don't cry." I take a deep breath and nod. Crying is getting me nowhere.

"Where are we?" She looks at me surprised.

"You don't know where we are?"

"No."

"Kagome- this is slave trade. We've been captured." Suddenly- my world doesn't seem round anymore.

*-*

We've been lined up in front of showerheads, forced to strip and bathe ourselves while greedy eyes scour our flesh. Men wait to take us away to our fates.

We're dressed in white cotton kimonos, forced to brush each others hair until its soft and glossy, then we're loaded into trucks, canvas draped over the cargo hold. Nobody can see what it holds. Nobody can see us.


	3. Staying Sane

The truck stopped after what seemed like forever, though it was merely a matter of hours. It's hard to keep track of time in such a dark place. It's so quiet, the silence is deafening. the men have made it clear there is to be no socializing- none of us are brave enough to see what the consequences would be.

My eyes have adjusted to the point where I can make out silhouettes, most of the girls sit, heads bent and bobbing, all asleep. Exhausted from their time spent being shoved in cages and starved. They all deserved peaceful oblivion.

The flap opens and sunlight pours down on our night kissed faces, we have to shield our eyes. Single file we stumble out into the humidity, sweat making our bodies sweaty and glistening.

Girls are strapped to poles all around me, men gazing at the their bodies, bargaining the price of their flesh. I shudder, is this my fate?

We all step onto separate platforms and allow a man to strap our hands above our heads to a pole. I could kick out and fight, just to say I tried. But I'm tired and I just don't have it in me.

I'm beginning to feel sick, the hunger and heat are playing with my head. The word is swimming in my eyes, I fight to stay conscious. Passing men stop to examine us, maybe bargain for one, but seeing our price they all hurry away. I don't know if I should be flattered or afraid our prices are so high.

Sango and I exchange glances, hoping we won't be separate. I close my eyes for a moment, tired and hurting. When I open them again a man with black hair and icy blue eyes examines my face.

"You look familiar..." Miroku. I jerk my face out of his hand and look to the side defiantly. If he was any other man he would have rose his hand to strike. But not good ol' Miroku. "You are a pretty one, aren't you?" He's smiling. "Not as gorgeous as your friend over there but definitely high marked." He works at the knots that bind my hands then sighs and gives up, unable to undo them. "Hey, you! Yes. I want these two." He orders indicating to Sango and I, relief floods my body though Sango looks irate.

I watch as the cashier and Miroku bargain, I can only imagine the trouble he must be giving the man.

"I didn't know he did things like this..." Sango muttered to me. I just shook my head.

"We don't know them anymore."

"Apparently." Even at the distance I can see the tears glittering in her eyes. They she grits her teeth and they're gone. Miroku drops coins in the man's hand and prods him to release us. Sango's freed, then I. Miroku grabs both our wrists and lead us back to his caravan, already loaded with girls, I can see the anger starting to break free from Sango, I kick her shin gently.

"Alright ladies, time to go back to my place!" He smiles his lecherous smile then disappears to get into the actual passenger seating, his chauffeur, of course, driving the 'bus'. My fingers brush over my collar bone where my necklace dangles. The man didn't lie, they did give it back. Of course they kept all my cash... I sigh, but happy I have what I do.

"He doesn't know who I am." Sango whispers, running a hand across her face.

"It's been years. We've changed."

"But so have they! And we still know who _they _are." I nod, not sure what she wants me to say.

"I just- i dont know."

"Tell him who you are." She shakes her head.

"I can't- i can't make it that easy for him. I can't. Ordered? Yes. Just out of the blue? No way." I tilt my head and look at her, part of me doesn't understand but the other part- the other part feels exactly the same way.

"It's alright. He'll figure out it's you. Promise."

*-*

We've been led to the mansion we used to play at as kids. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. It hasn't changed a bit. Sango and I exchange glances as we're led inside.

"C'mon ladies, let's go get you fed." My mouth waters at the thought of food- even if it's just bread and butter. We follow him eagerly, little fear on our faces.

I know where we're going, i could practically lead. The kitchen, where cupboards and cupboards of food are stacked upon each other. I can't wait to get there.

As anticipated Miroku leads us to the best source of food a man could find.

"Here we are my darlings, please help yourself, for this is the only day- besides holidays- that you'll be allowed to do this." I don't hesitate, i dig right in to the nearest cupboard. "Keep in mind any mess you make you will be cleaning up." Bread, bread, bread... I sigh tiredly and open another drawer- cookies! I dive in. The calories give me a little energy to find something more- healthy. I settle for peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yum. After we've been stuffed to the brim and Miroku has cracked all the jokes he has on large appetites we're filed out and into a washroom. Large, porcelain baths line the walls, shampoos and soaps prepared for us.

"Washup, you all have a long day ahead of you. Kaede will show you to your quarters when you are done- i expect to see you all before bed." With that he left us to wash the dirt and sweat off our faces.

I strip and dip into a tub, the hot water relaxing my muscles. I lay back and close my eyes. I can feel Sango enter, ripples carress my skin.

"This is so nice." I whisper.

"I know." Sango says, getting comfortable. We sit there for awhile, letting the grime soak. They we start scrubbing. By the time we're done large soap bubbles are filling up the surface of the bathtub. I grab a towel off the floor and drape it around me. I refuse to put that kimono back on.

"Ladies, follow me to your rooms." An older lady commands, seeing that Sango and I have finished. We look at each other, shrug, then follow. We have a joint room, a cot pushed against each wall with a night stand between them. "Your uniforms are in the closet if you would like to change into them now." We nod and she leaves. Sango pulls some clothing out of the hole in the wall and groans.

"This is so like Miroku." She holds it up and i repeat her groan. It's a purple v-neck sweater with a black miniskirt.

"At least the sweaters cute..." I reach out and touch it, it's soft. On the floor there's a few pairs of bras and underwear, apparently the women Miroku picks aren't varied in size. I grab for an outfit and slip it on, we both look pretty great.

"I'm anxious to see him, Kagz." I nod.

"I know. Me too."


	4. Familiar Faces

I want to hold Sangos hand as we walk in line out of the maid quarters and into a large chamber, something resembling a dance hall. The first waves of unease are washing over me and I realize that yes, I am visiting Inuyasha home, and yes we were friends and I am familiar to this place- but this is not a matter in which I should be comfortable with. Miroku bought us with no idea who we were. It wasn't a favor between friends. He bought us for a reason- a reason that's becoming apparent with the outfits.

I'm afraid. I'm afraid of the past and I'm afraid for the future, but most of all I'm terrified of the present.

"Kagome... Are you alright?" I shake my head and stare ahead. No, I'm not. I'm in Inuyashas house. I'm a slave in Inuyashas house. Oh my god. What the hell is going on? This isn't even legal. I wonder if I scream what the consequences will be. I'm not brave enough.

"I'm fine, just... Yeah..." I sigh.

"I know, me too. I want to go home- I never thought I'd miss it so much." I close my head and nod. Yeah, I know that feeling, I do.

"It could be worse." She shakes her head. No, maybe not for her. We line up against the wall, each identically dressed, each of us out of our comfort zone- each yearning for home.

Miroku enters through master doors, framed in elaborately carved oak wood. He looks out of place with his baggy clothes and unruly hair, somehow he pulls off the color purple- I'll never understand it.

"Oh ladies you all look gorgeous!" Miroku's eyes scan over the line of girls, a grin pulled tight across his face. "I hardly recognize any of you without the dirt..." His gaze falls on Sango and freezes, I can practically see the world spinning in both of their eyes.

In long strides he approaches us, his expression one of complete confusion. Reaching out he gingerly touches her face and turns it from side to side with the gentlest of touches.

"Wh-what's your name?" Sango can't meet his eyes, she stares at the ground, a flush spreading across her cheeks. Is she embarrassed to be seen as a slave?

"Sango." Miroku takes a step back, stumbling.

"No... Surely not _my _Sango..." She's raises an eyebrow and at that he laughs. "Oh god, I would have never expected- you. No, I can't believe it."

"Me either." She mumbles unenthusiastically.

"So- you know where Kagome is? Inuyasha has been looking high and low for her." My heart skips a beat as Sango looks in my direction. _No._ Miroku follows her gaze and looks at me, astonished.

"Kagome?"

"Katsumii, I'm afraid." He glances at Sango for confirmation, she nods.

"Kagome left shortly after the house..." Tears spring to her eyes, she was a part of the family as much as I was.

"And then you went after her." He whispers, pieces of a puzzle sliding into place in his mind.

"Yes."

"And you ended up here." She nods, still unable to look him in the face. My heart aches at their reunion. I can't join, I won't. Inuyasha- he wasn't like Miroku he didn't just forget about me... He left me. He made me miserable. But it's more than that. He has Kikyo... If he knows it's me... Will he reject me? Will he ridicule me? Or will it not matter? It not mattering- that would hurt the most. So I would rather not know the outcome. I'd rather be an outsider. I'd rather be unknown. I'd rather be anyone else than Kagome Higurashi in the home of Inuyasha.

"Oh god. Did they hurt you?" He looks over the skin that's bared- her legs. I see the impulses to knee him in the head running through her as he examines them- closely.

"No, I'm fine." He straightens up.

"Ah, of course you are. You always were a tough one." He motions for her to follow him. "Come along, lets get you out of this place." Sango doesn't move.

"No, I want to stay with Katsumii- she reminds me of..." He nods and stands between us, throwing an arm over each of our shoulders.

"Lets go." Then as if just realizing that we are not alone, he turns to the girls and blows them a kiss goodbye. "In the morning, my sweets your lists of chores and- pleasures will be delivered. Be ready for them." _Pleasures _my skin crawls. Sango doesn't look to happy with it either though her mouth stays shut. She must not be any more at ease than I am.

He leads us up the giant stairwells and through random corridors I don't remember walking through as a child. Up and up until we reach the rooms he intends. Swinging open a door he steps inside. It's beautiful with a green canopy bed and cream walls, I love the color scheme.

"Sango this is your room. Katsumii, yours is jointed, to the left." He nods his head to the left towards a door in the wall next to the entertainment center.

"It's seems a little- upper class for a maid." Sango murmurs guiltily, I feel her pain. All those other girls are sleeping on cots, as I swing open my door I don't feel so bad- so am i. Miroku notices I've found my- sleeping chamber, he laughs quietly.

"If the room displeases you we can have another arranged for Sangos- Lady in Waiting. Dear Sango, you must know by now that I could never treat you like a servant, we have to much of a history."

"So you're going to let me go but leave all those less fortunate-" He puts a finger to her lips and shakes his head.

"It's not my decision what happens to those girls. I simply buy them to bet against Inuyashas picks. Either way they all belong to him. As you do, but I doubt he'd take you from me. Therefore you're not a slave but a guest." She blinks at him a few times and shakes her head.

What a strange world we've stepped into. What a strange world, indeed.

****

**Please Review if I don't start getting feedback I'm going to start being slower with my chapter output if I even write them at all. I need to know I'm writing for someone- not just wasting my time.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
